


For Science

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Olivia has a research proposition that she needs Bryce's help with.Notes/Setting: This takes place in book two: after Keiki moves in with Bryce, but before Bryce and Olivia move in together. Their time together is limited so they take advantage of every moment.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	For Science

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

_“Meet on the side of the hospital before work? By the garden?” Olivia texted. “I need your help with something.”_

The back of his hand brushed softly across her jaw, gathering the strands of her deep red curls blowing in the breeze and tucking them behind her ear. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” Olivia leaned into his touch, turning her face to kiss his hand. 

His thumb caressed her cheek. “What can I do for you?”

“So, I have a proposition—it’s for science!” Olivia insisted, straightening her lab coat before tracing her finger up his scrubs, taking note of his taut chest. “I hypothesis that starting the day with a kiss will lead to a more productive and enjoyable day.”

“Well, in that case, how can I say no?” Bryce leaned in, his finger trailing under her chin, lifting her to meet him. 

Her entire body tingled with anticipation as his lips drew lightly over hers. She inhaled quickly, goosebumps erupting on her arm, as the heat of his breath washed over her. He continued, “after all, research is very important.”

Her lips met his as her fingers knotted in his dark hair, begging him closer. His mouth parted for hers, a rush of warmth flooded through them. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him until the only thing separating them was their clothes. The fluttering of their hearts beating together as their kiss lingered far longer than appropriate for public (even if it was the early morning and no one was around).

Their lips finally parted as they pulled back panting to catch their breath. 

“I hope you got enough evidence for your study,” Bryce laughed, resting his forehead on hers. 

“I may... have some follow up… umm… questions,” Olivia breathed. The matching smiles they wore etched on their face seemed to be proof of her hypothesis.

“Questions like this?” His lips brushed softly over hers as he kissed her slowly, cradling her porcelain face. He pulled at her lower lip as he broke away. 

“Mmhmm…” She nodded, not wanting to open her eyes, wishing they could stay in this moment forever. She sighed contentedly. “We will have to repeat this experiment daily for a duration of time, you know how important replicating results is for research reliability!”

Bryce smirked, pleased with the proposition. He held her gaze for a moment, tracing her every feature, memorizing it. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face. He pressed one last kiss on her forehead. “Research has never felt so good. I’m all yours, doctor.”


End file.
